Two Drops of Ink
by Sunny the Ghostly Warrior
Summary: They are like two drops of ink, splattered against the paper of life at the exact same time. It's only natural that they would fade from existence together, their destiny's bonded them to one another like chains that they could never break or run from. I do NOT own Guardian Herd.


Like two drops of ink, splattered against a paper of many colors, they appeared at the same time in Anok. It was unheard of; two Black Foals born into the world at the same time. Many of the elders looked on in awe when they had heard the news, thoughts of two Healers enveloping their mind, while many others wore faces twisted in horror at the thought of two Destroyers.

The pegasi of Anok expected them to be the same; in heart and power. While they were correct with the latter of the two, they couldn't have been more wrong when it came to them being similar in heart. They were a direct contrast to one another, greatly different in both personality and home. Nobody realized this fact until they were seen side-by-side.

One had been blessed, born into Sun Herd, where they no longer held the tradition of killing their Black Foals as to honor Star, who had saved many in his fight for their freedom. She was raised proudly by the lead-mare and over-stallion, their foals acting as her siblings. She was treated as if she were one of them.

She grew up to be merciful, emotional and proud. Giving all pegasi a chance to prove themselves trustworthy and giving respect when they earned it. She could read other's easily, and knew when they were lying. Once she was old enough, she was told to do so to all prisoners of Sun Herd, to give them a fair trial.

The other had been cursed to live in Desert Herd, where, unline Sun Herd, they loathed the Black Foals and still held up the custom of executing them before their first birthday. By the time he was nine moons old, he had his mane torn, legs crushed and wings broken by the Desert Herd pegasi; they treated him like a prisoner, like a threat, instead of what he truly was.

He learned to be cold and to block out his emotions as best he could. He was more tactical and wouldn't give mercy to those who he saw as a threat or those who would hurt him; that was, if he had the chance to do so. He was weak-willed and would easily fall for a rumor or lie in a second. He often fell for his herds false words of comfort and how they were seeking justice whenever they hit him.

When the two met, two days before their first birthday, when all five Herds gathered together for days, waiting to watch the starfire flow through the veins of the new Black Foal- in this case, Black Foals- neither knew how to react.

Desert Herd's over-stallion, Russetwing, had stood up on that day, two days before they were suppose to gain their power, and told all five Herds that he would execute his Black Foal that night, so that there would be no chance that he would become the Destroyer they all feared he would become. Many stood up in protest, but they did nothing to change the mind of the over-stallion.

The Black Foal of Desert Herd was then revealed to all, as he, much like the other Black Foal, had been hiding within his Herd. His leg was bent strangely, and when Russetwing explained that "River had simply gotten himself into an accident." nobody believed his words. His uneven mane had caught the attention of two yearlings of Mountain Herd, though their questions about it went unanswered.

"Very well, if we are doing this now-" Sun Herd's over-stallion, Stormwing, had then huffed, calling out to his mate, the young, lead-mare named Aspencloud, to reveal his Herd's Black Foal. And when she did so, everyone could see the clear difference in appearances between the two Black Foals. She was well taken care of, her coat shiny and clean, wings tucked neatly at her side and mane long and wavy.

"This is Dove, the Black Foal of Sun Herd." Stormwing bellowed, and the black filly strode forward. She had clearly heard the decision of Russetwing, and, despite obviously not agreeing, she stayed silent. Dove then chose to look up, at the other Black Foal, who then met her eyes.

For both, it seemed as if the world stopped. They both tensed, and their over-stallions looked up with wide eyes. Russetwing reacted first, looking upwards, towards where the Starfire once was. Now there was only the darkening sky.

A Desert Herd mare was quick to act, her cries of terror and panic ringing throughout the ears of all who stood there. She called out for Russetwing to execute them quickly, before they completely gained control of the Destroyers power.

The over-stallion strode forward with every intent to do so, but before he could raised a well-sharpened hoof, Stormwing blocked the other with a powerful shove, causing him to stumble away from his targets. "Neither will be harmed!"

Gold and silver danced around the two foals in the middle of the five Herds, and one by one they all backed away, as if knowing that distance would be an ally in this situation. Ears twitching, both Black Foals turned to one side, to where the sound of crackling erupted from. There, coated in a golden flame, stood a large, black stallion with a white star on his face.

"S-Starwing!" A Sun Herd walker called out, surprise dripping from her old voice. Many of the pegasi bowed down in the presence of the legend. And, as if hearing her call, the black stallion spread his wings wide, letting out a large breath. The golden mist dusted over the two as soon as he released the breath. "Greetings, Dove." he turned towards the filly, who stared with awe at the ghostly stallion.

"Greetings, River." turning towards the other Black Foal, who seemed more frightened than anything, he shook his wings in a sign of friendliness. "It looks like you two are early."

At the comment, an almost too-surprised Russetwing perked up, "This isn't real! It's just an illusion!"

"I am not." Star answered simply, shaking his head. "I'm here to tell the two Foals of their destiny- of what it means to be a Black Foal. And of what the Ancestors believe will come with the two of you being born at the same time."

"Go on." Dove neighed, nodding her head. River didn't respond immediately, but when the stallion turned towards him, he opened his mouth. "I don't want this power. Give it all to Dove."

"I can't do that, River. You are a Black Foal, accept it! Accept it or else it may eat away at you." River only looked at the ground, not wanting to say anything else- nothing else needed to be said.

"You two will hold both powers; the Silver and the Gold fire, the Destroyer and the Healer. When you do so, you must only use your power for good. Do not go against each other!" Star warned, his voice dreadfully low. "If one of you perishes, the other will follow. You two are bonded by blood, by power, and by destiny."

It was to be expected, and both knew it. And when Star vanished, they both felt the adrenaline flowing through them in the form of the Starfire. Russetwing charged, enraged, and both took off into the sky on impulse. They flew far away, despite Dove's quiet protest, towards Crabwing's Bay, where they settled in the cave until they were needed.

It was nearly twelve thousand moons later when they both faded from existence. Together. Like two ink drops splattered against a colorful paper fading away.


End file.
